Document receiving organizations often receive vast quantities of printed forms from users, such as magazine subscription forms, change of address forms, and generally forms utilized to provide or submit customer or client information. A received form may be thought of to include two distinct types of information: (1) underlying typographic information of the form itself, and (2) any hand or typewritten information provided or added to the form by a user. The document receiving organization scans the received form and generates an electronic image containing both types of information. The generated electronic images may, in turn, be utilized to facilitate the processing of the original received forms. Since the document receiving organization may receive a variety of different forms and form types, in different variations, each of which may require different or customized processing, the processing of the forms may be expedited if the type of each form can be automatically identified, such as by comparing the generated electronic image of each form to electronic images of blank forms, or form templates. However, while the received forms may include all or part of a blank form, the received forms may also include one or more variations to the blank form, such as information added to forms by users, facsimile markings, coffee stains, ink smudges, etc. The variations may result in noise which renders image comparison techniques based on pixel and location checking ineffective, thereby requiring the receiving organization to manually identify and/or classify each received form.